A letter goodbye
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: After a horrible battle, Kurama is greatly injured. Sadly he doesn't make it, how will some of those whom he cared for the most deal with his final words COMPLETE
1. A letter goodbye

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Speak"  
  
'Thought'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A letter to Family  
  
As Kurama entered Koenma's office, he was the last one of the group to arrive. Hiei was standing in the corner; while Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabarra were standing in front of Koenma's desk. As they all saw Kurama enter, Koenma went into explaining the mission. Koenma would be sending them to kill this one demon, named Saru. He was a monkey demon and said to be very powerful. They all nodded in understanding and left the room. As they left Koenma thought to himself ' Maybe, I should have told them about the attacks this demons uses.'  
  
As Kurama exited the office, he sensed someone behind him. He couldn't help but smirk. "Hello Botan."  
  
"No Fair!" Botan pouted as Kurama turned and gave Her a quick peck on the lips. "Never mind," Botan smiled as she licked her lips. Kurama chuckled  
  
"So Botan, are you free some time this week?" Kurama asked, a playful glint entered his emerald eyes.  
  
"Yes, I believe I am." Botan replied as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Good, tell me when, I want to talk to you." Kurama replied with a smirk.  
  
"Really, what about?" Botan asked  
  
"You'll see later Botan, Later." Kurama said as he gave you a short kiss. " But could you do me a favor? I have a slightly bad feeling about this mission, so, if anything should happen to me, give this to my human family. Ad I want you to stay there, They will have some questions at the end you will most likely be able to answer. I trust you to give the least violent responses to their question. " Kurama handed her an envelope. " If nothing happens than just give it back, unopened."  
  
"Better than your best friend Hiei?" Botan asked pitching her tone at 'best friend'.  
  
"Better than Hiei." Kurama replied with a chuckle.  
  
*Battle *  
  
The battle soon turned harsh since the monkey demon Saru turned out to be more powerful than the Spirit Detectives had first thought. Saru knew a number of defensive tricks that weakened the spirit Detective's strength. The demon could also mimic and reflect attacks. Saru had done that and had taken out Hiei and Kuwabarra with a reflection of the Spirit gun. Kurama had been trying to attack with his rose whip when he saw Saru aiming a Spirit Gun at Botan. Kurama dropped his whip and ran in front of Botan. The Saru's Spirit Gun hit him; Kurama could hear him laugh.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted hitting Saru from behind, killing him. As Kurama felt the blast end, he stood there swaying before he collapsed.  
  
Botan was the first one to him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Ku.Kurama?" Botan stuttered as she pulled Kurama to her.  
  
"Botan, are you alright?" Kurama whispered  
  
"Why?" Botan asked simply,  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to see you harmed." Kurama answered as he stared straight into her amethyst eyes. "Even if I must die in the process."  
  
"No! No, Don't talk like that." Botan said as she grabbed his hand. " You'll be alright."  
  
Kurama shook his head "Remember the favor I asked you, please do it." Botan nodded, "I love you Botan."  
  
"I love you Kurama." Botan replied as she gently kissed his lips. As they parted Kurama closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
As Botan stared at Kurama's limp form, tears fell silently from her eyes. She felt someone grab her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Botan," Yusuke said as he pulled Botan away. Botan turned and started to sob on his shirt.  
  
"He's gone, It's all my fault, all my fault." Botan cried over and over again. Yusuke looked around. He saw Hiei disappear, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the short Fire demon. Kuwabarra looked at Yusuke. His eyes asking, no pleading, to tell him what he was sensing wasn't true. Yusuke could only look away.  
  
The next couple of hours past rapidly for Botan, since before she knew it, she was in her pink Kimono, standing in front of the Minamino-Hanataka residence. It was a round nine o'clock at night. A cold breeze passed. But Botan didn't notice it, she felt numb. She couldn't feel anything.  
  
She stood outside for 30 minutes before Shuiichi, Kurama's younger brother noticed her. He turned and spoke to Kurama's stepfather, Kazuya. He looked out the window and opened the door. He then invited Botan in. Before, even Botan, knew it, she was inside the house.  
  
"Good evening Botan." Kazuya greeted "What can I do for you tonight."  
  
"Mr. Hanataka, is your wife home?" Botan asked, almost emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes, Shuiichi" Kazuya said turning to his son. " Get your mother" Shuiichi nodded and left, "Botan, if you are also looking for Shuuichi, he's not here right now."  
  
"I know, he's not," Botan said with tears in her eyes. Her voice also started to creak.  
  
"Are you alright Botan?" Shiori asked as she and Shuiichi came in.  
  
"I'm. Shuuichi, he want me to give you this." Botan handed over the envelope. Shiori took it and handed it to Kazuya to read.  
  
"Dear Mother, Father and Shuuichi,  
  
If you are reading this, than it must mean, I've died. You might think this is a joke, and all I'm about to tell you is one also. But let me assure you it isn't. In fact it's the truth, about everything. First, please tell Botan to go to the top drawer of my desk, I have a few things in there I want her to have." All of them looked at Botan.  
  
"Please continue, I'll get items." Botan said as she started up the stairs. They then continued to read.  
  
"Second of all, after this letter is over, you might be curious on how I died, just ask Botan, she should know.  
  
Thirdly, I want you all to know I most likely died happy, I died fighting. I can't think of a better way for a demon to die. You see; I was part of a group. We were called Spirit Detectives. To better understand what I'm about to say, you must know a few things.  
  
First, there are three realms. The Spirit realm also known as Spirit World, and Heaven. The Human realm, also known as the human world. Also the Demon Realm; also know as the Makai and hell.  
  
Spirit Detectives work for Spirit World, but they are usually recruited from the human world. But as always there are exceptions and demons are made into Spirit Detectives. Spirit detectives always have an assistant; either a human or a ferry girl to help them. My group was Yusuke, Kuwabarra, Hiei and I; we all share a ferry girl for an assistant. She is Botan.  
  
Another thing, about ferry girls is that they also help guide the souls of those who have died. They are basically the equivalent of the Grim Reaper.  
  
Now it's time for my confession. I'm going to tell you the truth for once. Hopefully it will make up for the hundreds of lies I've told.  
  
Mother, I don't want you to cry, because of my death. I don't deserve your tears. You shouldn't cry because. Because Shuuichi Minamino died many years ago. In fact, you've never seen him. I killed him before you could.  
  
Now I know that my last statement might have confused you, it would confuse me also if I didn't know the truth.  
  
The truth is that my truest name is Yoko Kurama. I am a fox demon and am feared by many. I lived for many years. In reality, I'm over 800 years old. My Favorite weapons to use are plants. Roses in particular. 21 years ago, my partner-in-crime was killed, his name was Kourone. He was a bat demon; we were the best friends.  
  
16 years ago, a hunter first shot me from Spirit World. I would have died if I didn't use the last of my strengths to send my soul to the Human world; and was born as your son, mother. I replaced your child soul with mine.  
  
I knew I would have to wait ten years before my Spirit energy would be restore. So for 10 years I waited, each day growing stronger then the last. I also learned many things I never thought I could learn.  
  
One of those things was love. Something I had never experienced before; never in all my years of living. Love is practically a forbidden word in Makai, it a feeling looked down upon. I soon realized that I didn't want to leave this place. But soon, mother, you were dying  
  
About a year before you recovered I had met a fire demon, his name was Hiei. Then a little before you got well, he came to me with an ordeal. It was to steal the three items of Darkness. We stole the items with an other demon. So we spilt the three items evenly.  
  
The orb of Basst went to the other demon  
  
The Shadow sword went to Hiei  
  
And the Forlorn Hope went to me.  
  
The power of the forlorn hope is perhaps the most disastrous. The power works once every full moon. But in return of using it you must give something up in return. That thing is Life. Yes, I was willing to give up my own life for you mother, to make sure you were safe, to make sure you were happy. I would have died if Yusuke, who at the time had been assigned to retrieve the items, hadn't interfered.  
  
That's how I became Spirit Detective. That's how Botan and I met.  
  
Mother, I'd understand if, now, after you've read all this and don't want anything to do with me. After all, I am a murderer, thief and demon.  
  
Shuiichi, I want you to know you were a great brother, and I wish I could have gotten to know you better. Please watch out for the family, you never know where danger will strike.  
  
Father, I hope these revelations will help satisfy your need to know more about m. I know you were suspicious about where I went all the time. So I'll set your mind at ease. All those times I disappeared I was on missions for Koenma. Some took days, while others took a few hours. Just so you know, it was great to have known you father. But if you dare to harm my mother: you will die. I know many people who won't mind killing you. I actually know someone who could kill you by blinking. But Genki hasn't practiced in a long time. I even knew someone who could create bombs, but I killed that bastard. Never mind that, it's a long story.  
  
Now all of you please be there for Botan. I know that with me dying she must be upset, so make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, and watch over your selves  
  
Goodbye,  
  
(Yoko) Kurama" Kazuya finished, he had gone a bit pale after reading the letter, and the death threat aimed for him. He looked at his wife. Most of the letter was written to her.  
  
Shiori was silently crying. Even after all the horrible things Kurama used to described himself h was still the same person who she had considered her son. She wanted her son back. She wanted the on the one that had been around for her all those years. She didn't care if he wasn't the son he was supposed to get. She loved him so much. It hurt to think her son was dead.  
  
Shuiichi was crying, he had looked up to Kurama as a role model, and it hurt to know he was gone. True, they were only stepbrothers, but Shuiichi felt like they were real brothers, Kurama had always been nice to him and had easily accepted him as his new brother. Shuiichi knew he was going to miss his brother very much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. This is my first attempt for a sad story. My original plan was for this to be a one shot, but I decide to add what Botan founding the top drawer. But, I want to know. PAY ATTENSTION TO THIS. SHOULD KURAMA LIVE, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? DO YOU WANT KURAMA TO COME BACK TO LIFE OR NOT? IF I GET 15 REEVIWS TELLING ME YOU WANT HIM TO LIVEE HE WILL, BUT IF I DON'T THEN I'LL KEEP HIM DEAD! I put it all in capital so I would catch your attention. But I really want your opinion. I can't write the next chapter without the ending of it. Please, also review and tell m if you like it. So until next time  
  
C-ya. 


	2. a letter to Botan

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
A letter to Botan  
  
Botan went up the stairs. She could still here Kazuya reading the letter. As Botan entered Kurama's quiet bedroom, she went straight for the drawer Kurama had indicated in his letter. Carefully opening it, she looked inside. There were three things inside. A beautiful, thornless, blue rose; a small velvet box and a letter. She took the three items and placed them on the desk. She then went on to open the letter. She started to read it after she recognized Kurama's neat handwriting.  
  
_To my dearest Botan,_

_ I don't know how to start this... goodbye letter. This is the one thing I'd hope I'd never have to write... and hoped you would never have to read. If you are... then you must know you are dead. I am so sorry to have left you so soon, I truly am. I had hoped to have spoken to you to have asked you this question... but I guess since I couldn't grab a chance to ask...I'd might as well just give you the gift. Open the box. Botan opened the box. She gasps at what was inside. Tears formed in her eyes. Inside was a ring, an engagement ring to be exact. On top of the white gold ring were 4 stones. An amethyst, a sapphire, a ruby and an emerald. She went back to reading. I was going to ask you to marry me... although it seems kind of stupid to as you that now. So I guess you could keep it... since I was going to give it to you. The next gift is the blue rose. It'll last forever... just like my love for you my dear deity. It is also the most perfect rose I have ever created, please keep it with you forever, and whenever you are lonely look at it... and know you are loved... even if I am dead.  
Botan please don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears; and I can't stand you crying. It hurts me so much, especially if I'm the one to cause you tears. Botan, I will forever miss you. Your beautiful smile, you melodious laugh. The way your eyes sparkle when you're happy. The wonderful taste of your lips. Everything, I'll miss. I truly will.  
Botan I want you to be happy, I don't want you to be sad. I also don't want you to do anything stupid. I love you too much to see harm comes to you, even if it means I had to die. I love Botan; I will always love you. So please don't cry for me. All I want you to do is to be happy. I know I'm being repetitive... but it's true.  
As I said at the beginning, I don't know how to really write this. All I can say is that I want you to live a happy life and that you won't be sad. I don't really know how to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you Botan.  
Botan, I do, I do love you. I want you to always remember that. I hope you live for a long time to come my dearest deity, and that you live a happy live.  
  
Love you Forever,  
Kurama.  
_  
Botan let the letter fall, tears streaming down her face. Falling to her knees she sobbed into her hands. "Kurama you idiot. How can I be happy if you are gone? I loved you, you idiot." She somehow dragged herself to Kurama's bed and lied there, crying her eyes out. She kept the rose, ring and letter next to her. "Kurama, I'm yours forever." Botan whispered. As she took out the ring and placed it on her finger. She then burst into a new batch of tears. She laid in the bed for what seemed like eternity, but it could have very well just had been a few minutes. All she felt was her heart breaking into pieces. Why did he have to die? Why him? Why? Botan laid there, tears pouring from her dull purple eyes.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Shuiichi whipped away the tears in his eye. "I'm going upstairs to see how Shuuichi, Kurama, Yoko, or whatever his name died." He started to climb the stairs, He heard Shiori following him and a few moments later his father came up behind her.  
  
As all three of them neared Kurama's bedroom they heard someone crying. They knew immediately who it was... Botan. They quietly entered the room. They were all mildly shocked to see the happy-go-lucky Botan in you tell us how Shuuichi died?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Because of me." Botan whispered. "We were on a mission. The demon knocked out Hiei and Kuwabarra; he was going to attack me. The attack would have killed me... if Kurama hadn't gotten in the way. He stopped it from hitting me...but he died the process. It was all my fault. I was so weak...he died in my arms" Botan's voice creaked under the strain of keeping it steady.  
  
"Oh Botan, shh, shh." Shiori said as she pulled Botan into a hug.  
  
"He wanted to ask me to marry him. He was going to ask me. Why did he have to die? Why?" Botan sobbed.  
  
"I don't know Botan... I don't know." Shiori replied.  
  
"Mom..." Shuiichi asked.  
  
"Yes Shuiichi?"  
  
"Is there anyway he could have lived. Is there Botan?" Shuiichi asked tears leaking down his checks.  
  
"Not that I know of..."  
  
"Why is everyone so sad. Who died?" A voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Kuram...Kurama! Your alive! How... When...." Kazuya exclaimed.  
  
"Kurama!!!" Botan, Shiori, and Shuiichi looked up in shock.  
  
"Well, Ummm...let's just say Hiei convinced Shessy-chan that he should return the favor I did for him a few years back." Kurama smiled "Though he'd probably will kill me if he fines out that I called him Shessy-chan."  
  
"Kurama. You're alive." Botan smiled as tears poured down her checks. "I'm so glad that my future husband is still alive...." She hugged him.  
  
"Future Husband? I don't remember proposing." Kurama stated generally confused.  
  
"We read you letters," Shiori told him  
  
"Oh... Well that helps me out. I didn't have to worry about being rejected" Kurama smiled as he kissed the top of Botan's head.  
  
It's done! I hope you like since people have been beginning me to update and put the final part of the story up so here it is. So please R&R and tell me what you think. Also be sure to read some of my other Kurama & Botan stories. Also sorry for the later entry... I have just recently typed this up so I'm posting it now instead of doing it a while a go. Sorry. Anywho.They are pretty good. So until next time.  
  
C-ya.


End file.
